Sex On Wheels
by SilverMoon75
Summary: While on a mission to the Land of Waves, Naruto and Kiba end up having hot, steamy sex. WARNINGS: EXPLICIT YAOI DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ.
1. Sex On Wheels

A/N: Okay, guys. This story had to be removed temporarily, so sorry for the inconvenience. Anywho, for those of you who haven't already read this, welcome to the first chapter of Sex on Wheels! This story was originally a story for my best friend, hikarixkesshoux126, and is dedicated to him and Kareena1 who read and encouraged me to finish it. I must once again send out my thanks to Grimm-SemeXIchi-Uke, formely known as KatekyoFAN, for all the help he's given me with my stories. Daisuki and domo arigatou, Hentai-kun! I must also thank all the people who have reviewed this story, added it to their favs/alerts, and who have just stopped in and read this story. You guys all rock! Oh, and I will be changing the disclaimer from the one I had in the original version 'cause I can't remember it.

*Uzumaki steps in*

Hey, Naru-chan. You gonna do the disclaimer?

Naru-chan: Mmm-hmm. But, I want something in return.

*raises eyebrow* And just what would that be, my dear kitsune?

Naru-chan: I wanna be top.

Naruto, please get on with the disclaimer.

Naru-chan: *gets indignant* But, you didn't give me a response to my condition!

Naruto, there is no way in hell I'd let you fuck Kiba.

Naru-chan: Why the fuck not?

Because-

*Subject of conversation walks in*

Hey, Kiba-kun.

Kiba-kun: Hey, Anna-chan. What's up?

Oh, nothing much. Naru-chan just says he wants to be top.

Kiba-kun:*smirks and looks at Naruto* Is that true, Naru?

Naru-chan: Uh-huh.

Kiba-kun: Then, maybe I should remind you why** I **am seme. *smirks seductively at Naru*

Naru-chan: And how do you plan-

*Kiba-kun pins Naruto to the wall and begins to ravage him while author looks on with a slight blush*

That's why. Well, since those two are busy, here's Kakashi-sensei to read the disclaimer.

*Kakashi-sensei stares at Naruto and Kiba after entering and blushes heavily*

Um, Sensei? The disclaimer?

Kakashi-sensei: Uh, yeah.*looks up at audience* Anna-chan doesn't own Naruto. *turns back to spectacle*

Thank , I do not own Naruto, I merely use the characters for entertainment.

So without further ado, sit back, relax, and enjoy the show!

**Sex on Wheels**

'Oh Kami, I just wanna fuck his brains out.' Naruto thought as he looked over the sexy inu. Inuzuka Kiba was a sexy, delicious boy with well-defined muscles, a playful personality, and a deep, rich voice that just about made Naruto cum in his pants.

'Kami, why the fuck is he so hot?' Naruto questioned silently.

"Yo Naruto, go get some firewood, would ya?" Kiba said to the blonde, snapping him out of his daydreaming.

"Uh, um, sure Kiba." Naruto said, walking into the encroaching forest.

Uzumaki Naruto and Inuzuka Kiba were on a mission to help track a thief who had committed a string of thefts in the Land of Waves. The two were on their own, even Akamaru wasn't with them. The poor dog had had to remain in the Leaf Village after he had been injured in a skirmish with a group of rouge ninja a few days back. Kiba hadn't wanted to leave Akamaru behind, but he was the only one free to go on the mission. All the other rookies were on different assignments.

Anyway, Naruto had gone with him after being told by Tsunade that Kiba would need a partner to help him find and capture the thief. Not wanting to leave his friend/crush in such position, the boy had agreed to tag along. And that was how Naruto had landed himself in his current predicament.

"Kami, I just want him soooooooo baaad." he whined as he searched for firewood.

"I mean, the boy is fucking sex on wheels. I wanna fuck him, hear him moaning my name as I pound into the ground."

As soon as those words left his mouth, Naruto's teasing little subconscious conjured up an image of the Inuzuka laying on the forest floor in front of him, moaning loudly as he was fucked, sweating sliding down his caramel skin as he stared at Naruto with lust-hazed eyes.

"Oooooh, I can't hold it anymore." Naruto groaned, dropping the wood he had in his arms, and dropping his hands to the now-obvious bulge in his pants.

He unbuttoned his pants, sighing as he was freed from uncomfortable position. He slipped his pants and boxers off, hissing as the cold air hit his already full-blown erection that dripped with precum.

Naruto carefully gripped himself and slowly began to pump his weeping member. Naruto began to moan as pleasure bean to take over his mind.

"A-ah, Kiba." Naruto panted, imaging the Inuzuka fucking him from above. The kitsune gripped himself harder, digging in his nails as he began to pump faster. The young Uzumaki's mind was utterly clouded by pleasure as he jerked himself off.

"K-Kiba." Naruto gasped, his body becoming overheated due to desire.

The boy unzipped his jacket, and then stripped off his black singlet in an effort to cool his overheated flesh. Naru gripped himself tighter as he began trailing his other hand up and down his chest. He pinched his nipples and rolled them back and forth between his fingertips. Naruto let out a moan, arching his back.

As time went on, the kitsune felt his release coming and started increasing his pace. Soon, the pleasure became too much and, letting out a quiet scream, he came hard, his seed splattering the firewood he'd collected. Uzumaki leaned against a tree, riding the waves of bliss that coursed through his body.

After he came down from his high, he rested for a moment, and then quickly got dressed. He gathered up the firewood, still too hazed to realize he'd cum all over it, and headed back to camp. When he got back, he dumped some firewood into flames and tossed the rest next to a tree. He collapsed on the ground, slightly exhausted.

"It's about time you got back." a husky voice said from directly behind him. Naruto's eyes widened as he felt a pair of arms encircle his waist.

"I've been waiting for you to get back, Naru-chan." Kiba whispered in his ear, gently kissing one of his whiskers.

"Ki-ba, w-what ar-e y-you d-d-doing?" Naruto stuttered, blushing heavily.

The Inuzuka chuckled quietly in his ear, causing the younger boy to shiver again.

"I'm pretty sure you know what I'm doing, Na-ru-to.

"Just like I know you want me as bad as I want you." Kiba said seductively.

Naruto eyes widened as he processed what the inu had just said.

"You w-want m-me?" he asked hesitantly. Kiba leaned in his ear and whispered, "Yes, I have for a while now, Naru."

Then, he kissed Naruto's neck, causing him to let out a small moan. Kiba smirked and slowly started to kiss down the tan neck. The owner groaned, leaning his head to the side to allow the inu better access. Kiba's hands moved upward and began to unzip Naruto's jacket. Once this was accomplished, he took off the other boy's jacket and started leaving openmouthed kisses down his neck.

Naruto moaned louder, moving his head as far as possible in order to give the older teen more access. Kiba continued kissing down the length of his kitsune's neck, hunting for his sweet spot. At a certain point directly over Naruto's right collar bone, said boy tensed up and let out a huge moan. Kiba immediately started to attack that spot, biting, licking, and sucking on it. Naruto began letting out wanton moans, pushing him closer.

Kiba suddenly sank his canines into that spot, breaking the skin between his teeth, and lapping up the accompanying rivulet of blood. Naruto screamed his name, once again in pure ecstasy. The dog moaned, sucking on the orange-clad boy's spot again. He continued to lick and suck harder, leaving a large hickey to mark the younger boy as his.

After this was accomplished, he pulled the other boy closer to him, sitting Naruto into his lap. Said boy felt something long and hard poke his ass and instinctively shifted, causing Kiba to moan as the kitsune's ass rubbed against the inu's erection. The boy suddenly realized what he'd done, and blushed red, but an evil smile crossed his face as he thought about torturing Kiba. Named boy missed the look on the hyperactive nin's face, so he was completely unaware of the mischievous plot the other was planning.

All of a sudden, Naruto grinded harshly against the bulge in the elder boy's pants. The dog nin's eyes rolled into the back of his head and he began moaning ass the blonde continued grinding against him.

"Naru…to…m-more. Please more." Kiba panted.

Naruto began rubbing harder and rougher against Kiba-kun's member, drawing loud moans from him.

"Naru…to, oh god, please more." The cocky dog groaned, grabbing said boy's hips and grinding back eagerly. Naruto snickered, and then twisted out of his hold to face Kiba.

Then Naruto resumed his attack with renewed vigor. Kiba gasped, then moaned and commenced to hump the kitsune. Naruto leaned against him, slowly gyrating hips in a circular motion.

"Naruto, please, stop fucking with me." Kiba grunted, gripping the former's hips and thrusting upward, nailing the jinchuuriki's entrance through his own now-tight pants.

"Ki-ba, ah, ah, m-more." Naruto whimpered and slumped against the Inuzuka as pleasure once again invaded.

Kiba complied, steadily thrusting up and down. Naruto started panting, grabbing him for support.

"Enjoying yourself?" Kiba asked, smirking.

Naruto growled and pinned his hips. Then, using his grip as leverage, Naruto continued where he'd left off, rotating his hips in a slow, circular motion.

Kiba groaned in frustration, but he was unable to do anything because Uzumaki was stronger. He settled with giving him a mind-blowing kiss. Naruto gasped in surprise and Kiba decided to use the opportunity to slip his tongue into the kitsune's mouth.

He unconsciously moaned at the taste, a combination of ramen and vanilla that assaulted his taste buds and left him more. He continued to ravage Naruto's mouth, unable to get enough of the blonde. Naruto tangled his fingers in his hair, pulling him closer. He moaned and started a battle of dominance, quickly overpowering him so he could explore his mouth. Naruto, however, refused to be completely dominated and pinned Kiba's hands above him, causing him to break the kiss. The Inuzuka stared at him, eyes full of lust and burning with desire. Uzumaki got harder.

Then, he ripped off the inu's leather jacket, leaving him in a tight-fitting mesh shirt. He began sucking and licking on his neck, causing Kiba to groan and moan his name. Naruto then took off the boy's shirt. His eyes locked on the newly revealed skin and he licked his lips in anticipation.


	2. Inu and Kitsune

A/N: Hello, and welcome to the second and final chapter of Sex On Wheels! I have now completed my first yaoi fic so, of course, I'm happy. Anyway, once again sends out undying gratitude to Grimm-SemeXIchi-Uke for all his help and support. Daisuki! And this story is again dedicated to hikarixkesshoux126 and Kareena1. Love ya! Thanks goes out to all readers, reviewers, and the people who have added this to their favs/alerts. Y'all rock and I love you all! Anyways, here is EmoSasuke to give ze disclaimer.

EmoSasuke: Anna does not own Naruto.

Thank you, you may go Mr. CockyMcCockSucker.

*glare directed at author*

Okay, you may go now, Mr. _Emo_CockyMcCockSucker.

EmoSausuke: Jinguko e ike kono ama! (Translation: Go to hell, you bitch!)

Whatever, emo. Just leave before I call your fangirls. _And _I'll resurrect Orochimaru to rape your pale ass.

EmoSasuke: Kono ama! (Translation: You bitch!)

*picks up whistle to call fangirls*

EmoSasuke: Fine!

That's what I thought.

EmoSasuke: Kutabare! (Translation: Fuck you!)

What was that, Sasuke? You want me to put you in a story where you fuck Ino and Sakura?

EmoSasuke: Zakennayo!(Traslation: Fuck off!)

Whatever, you're just mad your not the person screwing anyone.

EmoSasuke: Urusai baka! (Translation: Shut up, idiot!)

*rolls eyes* Whatever, Duckass. Anyways, sit back, relax, and enjoy the show!

**Sex On Wheels**

Naruto leaned in and started sucking on the inu's nipples. A loud groan was heard as a large hand gripped his hair, pushing him closer. Naruto continued to lavish the brown nubs with affection, eliciting moans from Kiba. He switched nipples, pinching and rolling the abandoned nipple with his fingers. He ran his tongue around the bud before nipping at its tip, causing a loud moan to issue from the elder's mouth. Naruto smirked and continued down the tanned valley of chest before him, pausing here and there to suck on a particularly succulent piece of flesh. He paused when he got to the edge of inu's pants. He looked up at the teen above him, who nodded. Naruto unzipped them, tugging them off and throwing them somewhere. Inuzuka didn't wear boxers, so he was revealed to Naruto in all his glory.

Inuzuka's cock was huge at 10 inches and he wasn't even completely hard yet! Saliva began to pool in Naruto's mouth at the sight of the enormous member.

'God, I want him to fuck me with that hugeass cock of his.' Naruto thought to himself. The tip was dripping precum that slid down the foreskin before pooling at the coarse patch of brown hair at the base. Naruto licked his lips again before he leaned forward and licked the head. Kiba's hips snapped against his face in an attempt to get further into the warm cavern. Naruto pinned his hips and slowly began to take more of the sex into his mouth. Kiba groaned helplessly, unable to thrust in deeper. Naruto got as much as he could take in without choking and began to bob his head up and down. Moans and groans emerged from above as hips bucked uselessly in an attempt to break free.

Naruto scraped his teeth along the length while his tongue traced the sensitive vein on the underside, whirling his tongue around the head as he came up. He continued this routine before Kiba lost it, breaking free of the kitsune's hold and fucking his mouth for all he was worth. Naruto gagged as it hit the back of his throat, causing him to relax his throat muscles. He hollowed out his cheeks, sucking harder on Kiba, causing the former to pound his mouth faster. Kiba forced himself down the fox's throat, his eyes rolling into the back of his head at the tight heat.

"F-f-fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck, FUCK!" he repeated as he mindlessly raped Uzumaki's cavern.

The boy felt his release coming and sped up, desperate to let himself go. A few more thrusts sent him over, causing him to scream as his cum flooded down Naruto's throat.

"NARUTO!" he yelled as the high overtook him. Said boy moaned as the hot seed poured into his mouth, stopping after 7 shots. Naru pulled the now rock-hard member out his mouth, swallowing the remaining liquid in his mouth. He looked at the erogenous sight before him. His muscles were glistening with perspiration as they contracted from the force of the high, his now 10 ½ dick vibrating from the contractions. His cheeks seemed redder than usual due to flush that had taken over his frame. The animalistic eyes of the predator were scrunched up from the pleasure that wracked his body. The sight brought Naruto to his full 9 inches.

A few minutes later, the high finally ended, leaving Kiba on his back, sweating and panting. After catching his breath, Kiba sat up, staring at Naruto with animalistic and lust-hazed eyes. Naruto gulped as he stared helplessly into the inu's eyes, captured by his primitive aura. The dog stalked towards Naruto, forcing the boy back until he hit a tree. The dog moved towards them until their faces were just inches apart. He captured the blonde's lips in another breathtaking embrace. He gently nibbled at the younger's bottom lip, gaining access almost immediately. Kiba once again invaded the territory, drawing loud moans from the blonde. Naruto tangled his hands in brunet locks, drawing Kiba closer to him. They battled it out again, Naruto submitting instantly, ready to give himself to the powerful hunter.

Kiba sensed this and pulled away from the kiss, eliciting a whimper from the kitsune, who looked at him with a pout set on his face. Kiba smirked, leaning in and biting Naruto's ear.

"I thought you were ready for me to fuck you, Naru?" Kiba growled huskily, making the Uzumaki want to melt.

"Ah, ano, um…" Naruto stuttered. Kiba's cocky-ass smirk widened.

"Do you want me to fuck you, Naruto? "He whispered seductively. Naruto gulped, his eyes glazing over with lust as the Inuzuka whispered dirty things to him.

"P-please." He whimpered as he became aware of his painful and straining erection.

"Please what, Naru-chan?" Kiba inquired, nibbling on said blonde's earlobe.

"Pl-please. F-fuck me Kiba." he answered, just wanting to cum. Kiba smirked triumphantly.

"Alright. Prepare for the fucking of a lifetime, my sweet little kitsune." Kiba said before he began to strip the boy of his clothing. He licked his lips at the sight of Naruto's lean, tan, and muscular body. Kiba gripped the kitsune's cock and began to stroke it slowly. Naruto groaned, bucking his hips. The dog licked his lips. Naruto hissed when the dog started toying with his balls, alternating between gently massaging and squeezing them tightly. Kiba loved the sounds he caused to come from his uke's mouth. He leaned down and began to lap at his head, causing him to gasp and begin bucking his hips uncontrollably.

"K-Kiba, please, fuck me already." Naruto panted, thrusting his hips. Kiba obliged, stopping his all his movements, drawing a reluctant groan from the Uzumaki. Kiba held three fingers up to the other's mouth, but Naruto shook his head.

"Fuck me dry, Kiba. I can't wait for you to prep me. Besides, I like it rough anyways." Naruto responded, smirking slightly. Kiba raised his eyebrows in slight surprise before grinning wildly.

"Whatever you say, Naruto." he said, lining himself up with his puckered entrance. Kiba quickly shoved himself in, trying to make it less painful for the jinchuuriki. Naruto screamed because Kiba had inadvertently struck his prostate dead on.

"KIBA! Ah, ah, ah. R-right there. Right there! Again!" Naruto moaned. The teen pulled out and thrust back in, hitting that spot with dead on accuracy.

"KIBA!" Naruto yelled, stars exploding behind his eyes. Kiba started pounding into him at a hard and steady pace, hitting Naru's prostate every time.

"D-dammit, Naru. You're so fucking tight." Kiba groaned as he began to pound his ass harder.

"K-Kiba, h-harder. Please, harder." Naruto whimpered. Kiba sat back, pulling the boy into his lap. He grabbed Naruto's hips and started slamming him up and down, thrusting in deeper than before. Naruto yelled senselessly as he bounced up and down on Kiba's fat dick.

"Mm, Kiba, m-more." he whimpered again. Kiba snapped his hips up just as Naruto was coming down, resulting in an even deeper thrust. Naruto screamed, riding the inu harder. Kiba got harder, if this was possible, at the tight heat around him. Kiba smirked at Naruto.

"Do you enjoy riding my huge dick, Naruto?" Kiba asked.

"Oh, god. YES!" Naruto hissed, going faster. Kiba smirked wider before pulling out and flipping Naruto onto his hands and knees. He thrust back in and started to really fuck the boy with abandon, growling and snarling at the tight heat that swallowed his dick.

Moans and groans filled the clearing as the two boys had sex. Finally, Naruto felt his climax and started pumping his neglected erection. He stroke himself hard and fast, losing himself in the pleasure once again. Soon, Naruto's control snapped and he came all over his chest, hand, and the ground. He screamed Kiba's name as he was obliterated by his orgasm. Kiba felt the hot walls tighten around him, and lost himself after a few more times, Naruto's name flowing from his mouth.

After coming back two their senses, the two boys pulled apart and faced each other. Kiba started licking Naruto's cum off his chest, getting hard again. Naruto moaned, hugging the boy closer. After he finished cleaning the kitsune's front, Kiba pulled away from him and told him to turn around. Naruto obeyed, facing his ass towards Kiba. Kiba spread the cheeks apart and dipped his tongue in, cleaning out his cum. Naruto groaned louder, bucking his hips backward.

"K-Kiba." Naruto whined. Kiba continued his mission of removing all traces of his cum from Naruto's ass, moaning as he tasted himself. He reached in between in his legs and began to pump himself at a fast, hard rhythm. He moaned, delving deeper into the boys ass and brushed his tongue against Naru's abused prostate. He thrust back desperately, needing to cum again. Kiba increased the speed of his pumping while he lapped at his lover's spot. Naruto's self-control weakened and he came one last time, screaming the boy's name. Kiba gripped harder, determined to cum. He got his wish and exploded all over himself before he collapsed next to Naruto.

The two boys were exhausted after their trysts and snuggled close to one another. Kiba wrapped his arms around the younger one.

"Mmm, did you enjoy yourself, Naru?" Kiba asked.

"Mmm hmm." Naruto mumbled drowsily. Kiba smiled, drawing the boy closer.

"I'm glad." he said simply, resting his head on Naruto's own.

"G' Night, Kiba." Naru whispered.

"Night, Naru." he whispered as the two descended into a dreamless sleep.


End file.
